


Do You Remember?

by Dansevise (SamoShampioni)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Sonic 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Dansevise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending - Sonic 2006 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

"We did it Sonic!" Tails yelled, looking around, but Sonic wasn't there. Tails stood up, they had defeated Project Solaris, and yet everyone else had disappeared. Tails realised, they had all been sent back to before their adventure began.  
\---  
Sitting there in the house, Sonic had gathered them all there. They were all there, they all remembered. The question was, why?  
"How is this possible?" Omega said.  
"It seems that time has been reset," Tails said, "But somehow we all remember what happened."  
"But, that's not how time works..." Shadow mumbled.  
"Does it really matter?" asked Rouge, "Maybe we'll never really know what happened. All that matters now is that the Solaris project is no more."  
It was at that point Sonic looked out of the window and saw Princess Elise walking outside. Everyone else saw a blue blur fill the room as Sonic ran outside to greet the princess.  
"Elise!" Sonic yelled, running after her. The woman turned to face Sonic.  
"Wha?" she said, "Who are you?"  
She didn't remember? Why not?  
"It's me, Sonic! What's wrong, don't you remember me?"  
The princess shrugged.  
"I've never met you before in my life, sorry," she replied.  
"No, Elise, you do remember, you have to!" Sonic said, putting his hands into hers.  
"Woah what!?" Elise said, pulling her hand away, "I don't know you, I've never met you! You must have me confused with someone else! Now I must go, I have important things to be doing."  
And with that Elise walked off, leaving the blue hedgehog standing there by himself. But as she walked off, the princess looked back at the hedgehog, almost as if she was trying to remember something. Sonic hoped she would rush back to him, but she continued walking off.  
\---  
"So, how did it go?" Knuckles asked as Sonic walked back into the house.  
"She doesn't... remember me..." Sonic said, sadly.  
Amy had to pretend to look sad, she was really thrilled at the idea of Elise no longer remembering Sonic.  
"Hey!" came a voice, "Looks like the world is safe! May I come in?"  
"Is that... Silver?!" Tails asked, opening the door and letting the silver hedgehog inside.  
\---  
"Hey guys!" Silver smiled, "We did it! This calls for a celebration! Let's have a party!"  
The others just looked at him.  
"No," Sonic said sadly, "I'm not in the mood for celebrating right now."  
"Why?" Silver asked, "We saved the world, didn't we? What's the problem now?"  
"The girl he likes doesn't remember him," Shadow said, almost in a mocking way.  
"What?!" Silver said, "That's it? You don't need to get yourself down over some girl. Believe me, they're not worth it."  
"Hey!" yelled Amy and Rouge together.  
"Say what you like, it's the truth," Silver said.  
"You know what Silver," Sonic smiled, "You're right. I don't need to waste my time thinking about something that will never happen now. We gotta concentrate on one thing, and that's saving the world!"  
"That's the sprit, Sonic!" Tails smiled.  
"So, I hear we're not worth it, eh Silver?" came a voice from outside.  
"Uh oh," Silver whispered.  
"Is that Blaze that Cat?!" Rouge asked, opening the door and letting the purple cat into the house.  
"Well uh, Blaze," Silver stammered, "You know I didn't mean it like that and-"  
"Yeah yeah," Blaze rolled her eyes, "Whatever."  
Sonic looked out of the window one last time to catch the Princess and the Duke taking to some of the citizens. Of course he was there, now that Project Solaris never happened.  
\---  
Fireworks exploding over Soleanna, the Princess on a boat drifting across the water. Sonic ran past, Elise saw a blue blur and felt a rush of wind. It felt... like someone was calling her. Her helpers on the boat asked what was wrong.  
"That felt... so familiar," Elise couldn't quite remember what it was, but she had definitely felt that way before.  
Sonic ran up to the top of the building, looked up at the moon, and then down at the boat on the water.  
"Don't worry Elise," Sonic smiled, "I'll remember... for both of us."


End file.
